


角色梗

by johnnyvenn



Series: 爱情骗子老左的故事 [3]
Category: Donnie Brasco (1997), Scarface (1983), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 老左和一些大人物
Series: 爱情骗子老左的故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	角色梗

*

老左收到的那只狮子，旁边附有一张卡片。好几天后才缓过神来的老左终于想起这么个东西，打开一看，上面写着“来自蒙大拿的问候。”

蒙大拿还产狮子吗？

老左反应了半天，才意识到这不是地名，而是托尼那个神经病。

*

老左跟着去内华达，因为第20号倒霉蛋。

一般来说，要做掉某个人的命令来自中介，没有人知道真正来自谁。老左不是很在乎命令的来源，只要任务结束能按时给钱就行。

上面唯一的要求就是干净，所以各种工具一应俱全，老左看得出是好东西。

第20号还没来得及看清老左，他的心脏已经在体内四分五裂。真是好东西，老左又看了看手里的高科技，那人无声无息地倒下，身上看不见一点儿伤痕，高效又简单。有这么好的工具，老左感觉自己多余。

就因为这个，老左被叫去八百里外的内华达，这可能是他离幕后主使最近的一次。

他们刚到就下起大雪，狂风呼啸了一天一夜。老左来到太浩湖那幢别墅的时候，风总算消停了一会，核桃大小的雪花依然纷纷扬扬。老左的睫毛接住好几片，压得他抬不起眼来。别墅外面三三两两的保镖说着闲话，腰上鼓鼓囊囊的，藏在帽檐里的眼睛谨慎地盯着他们，老左感觉自己说错一句话就会被当场击毙。

怎么会有人跑这么冷的地方盖别墅？

留在院子里的老左冷得要命，在心里恶狠狠地咒骂，牙齿疯狂打颤。为了产生一点热量，老左满院子乱窜，在每个角落偷偷擤鼻涕，紧紧盯着他的保镖厌恶地转过脸去。

这到底还有完没完？

他祈祷屋子里的谈话赶紧结束，不然自己就成冰雕了。

好在，这时候房门终于打开，老左伸长脖子眼睛往里钻，隐隐约约看到一个穿暗红色毛衣的矮个男人，四五个高大的男人把他围在中间，保持着一定距离。

矮个男人看起来挺威严，估计就是说了算的那个。

老左擤擤鼻涕，把手帕塞回口袋，眼神跟随着屋子里的那个人：他油汪汪的黑色头发反射着室内的灯光，深深凹陷的眼眶中露出点点精明的目光。他轻声说话的时候没有看任何人，突然，眼睛转向门口，盯着老左。

看入迷的老左忘记转开眼神，也直勾勾盯回去。

大概只有两秒，老左的上司退了出来，门瞬间合上。老左眨眼，怀疑刚才看到的一切。

在回纽约的路上，他才得知这次是为柯里昂家办事。


End file.
